


Etcétera

by japiera



Series: Bis [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Takeda podría escribir de muchas cosas. De sus alumnos, su madre, sus flores..., etcétera.





	Etcétera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: personajes no son míos.

Podría escribirte de muchas cosas. Finalmente arreglé la gotera, y además adopté un gato, aunque aún no le encuentro nombre. Creo que ya no le puse uno. Mis alumnos insisten en que estoy a tiempo, y que  _canela_  es buena opción. Yo estaba pensando en  _Cheshire_ , pero mis alumnos dijeron que era muy obvio viniendo de mí.

Me gusta cómo suena  _canela_. No sé si guarde relación, pero últimamente siempre espolvoreo un poco de canela sobre mi café. Todavía lo pido con leche y le agrego un cubo de azúcar, no más. La cocinera de la escuela me confió que buscaba nuevo empleo y eso me desconcertó no poco. No es el mejor café, lo sé, pero es el que más me gusta.

Siempre he sido un tipo de costumbres, hay algunas que no recuerdo cuándo empezaron, o si son necesarias. Mamá me enseñó a tener en la cocina un jarrón con flores frescas, y es algo que seguí haciendo una vez me independicé. Mis favoritas son las paulonias Planté en otoño un  _kiri,_ delante de casa, ya quiero que sea primavera.

Van dos años seguidos que no visito la tumba de mamá. La primera vez se me olvidó. Fue el año que cambiaron el vicerrector del colegio, y fue un año de mucha presión. La segunda vez no le vi el sentido a abandonar la cama. Si no voy este año, no creo que a mamá le moleste, pero papá esta vez no va a perdonármelo. Dirá que soy un ingrato, o que la he olvidado. Nuestras creencias son distintas.

La verdad es que siempre estoy pensando en mamá. Hoy cuando salí al  _engawa_  a tomar el aire, recordé aquellas largas tardes de verano en que mamá no hacía otra cosa que abanicarse sentada en la galería mientras nos vigilaba a mí y mi hermana chapotear en la piscina. Quizá ya estaba enferma. Me habría gustado darme cuenta de esas cosas cuando era pequeño.

Mi hermana se casó. Todos ya la creía una  _solterona_ , como se las llama. Es egoísta de mi parte pensarlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme abandonado. Ahora solo a mí me tienen lástima en la familia. Mis amigos constantemente están organizándome citas, que llega a ser de mal gusto. Me pregunto qué flores habría elegido mamá para animar la cocina. Es en la cocina donde califico los exámenes de mis alumnos, y también donde leo mis novelas. Siempre que haya flores frescas y me aguarde un café con leche y azúcar sobre la despensa, la cocina es el lugar que más me gusta de la casa. Luego, el engawa.

Cuando florezca el  _kiri_ , se podrán ver las flores violetas desde la ventana de la cocina. De todas formas, me dijeron que eso no ocurriría hasta en dos o tres años más, pero yo le tengo confianza a esta primavera. Es curioso que hasta los árboles deban pasar por la pubertad, aunque me explicaron que no usara aquella palabra porque no era técnicamente correcta. Yo pienso que hace llegar la idea.

Sigo involucrado en el club de vóleibol, y he aprendido lo suficiente como para dar consejos y recomendaciones técnicas con propiedad. Hace unos días nos visitaron unos ex alumnos: cuatro jóvenes, una mujer. Ellos ingresaron al club el mismo año en que yo me hice cargo de este, y estaban todos muy grandes y apuestos. Se habían reunido para recordar sus caras, y aprovecharon la ocasión de darse una vuelta por la preparatoria. Fue muy agradable reencontrarlos, y nos hicieron el honor de jugar contra los actuales miembros del club.

Incluso dos se habían casado entre ellos. Yo siempre supe que acabarían juntos, y en su tiempo lo comentábamos mucho con Ukai. Otro se acababa de comprometer, pero aún no decidía la fecha de la boda. Eso hizo que me planteara muchas dudas sobre mí mismo. Algo debo estar haciendo mal conmigo mismo, pero tras ver a mis ex alumnos, pienso que como profesor todavía tengo algo que rescatar. Intento no obsesionarme con el tema.

Yo no sé si sería capaz de reunirme con mis antiguos compañeros de preparatoria. Uno de los motivos de los que llegué a Karasuno, fue para alejarme de toda aquella gente, y también de mi padre. No tiene caso que le guarde rencor, y varias veces me he planteado hacerle una visita a casa a simplemente hablar las cosas. A último minuto, me acobardo. Lo llamo para año nuevo, y para su cumpleaños, es así como nos llevamos.

Era mi hermana quien me informaba de la salud de papá y las novedades, pero desde que se casó sus responsabilidades son otras.

¿Sabes? Podría escribirte de muchas cosas, pero realmente no me ha ocurrido nada extraordinario ni interesante. Mi vida, todos mis acontecimientos, pueden resumirse en una palabra:  _etcétera_.


End file.
